Bleach pocky game tournament
by Naomi208
Summary: I got inspired after reading a pocky game oneshot so i wrote a big one and please give some dares as i will be writing truth or dare next time and feel free to tell me if you want to co-host!  Hate it or love it tell me!


**Pocky game tournament**

**Note: I will be called Naomi**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own bleach but I do own Yume, Naomi and Nakou**

Me: Ok I got inspired to invite you guys to my house for a party which is actually a Pocky game tournament!*smiles*

Everyone: Authors are always a pain in the ass

Yumichika: This game is so not beautiful! *whines*

Me: What did you just all say? *angry* OK this will be the first Bleach Pocky tournament and the judges will be Nakou, Yume and me! We have chosen Soifon to be in charge of the punishments.

Yume: but all punishments must have our permission unless in very special occasions and just for warning there are actually a lot of fangirls and fanboys waiting so better do as we say!

Soifon:*grins*

Nakou: the players will be determined by lucky draw. The first player from the first box then they get to choose to either play with a boy or a girl, then we draw out the second player and so. There are many flavors to choose from and the time limit is 1 minute.

Me: Let the game begin!

Me: and the first "lucky one" is… Hitsugaya taichou!

Toshiro:*goes emo * Umm why me and I am definitely not gay so I choose a girl.

Nauko: here goes… It's a miracle! Momo-chan it is!

Momo: ehh! Shiro-chan?

Toshiro: *angry* Its Hitsugaya-taichou and what flavor?

Momo: ehh so mean and peach flavor!

Yume: *whispers* can someone tell her she`s eating herself?

Nakou: Let the game begin!

Rukia: this is interesting wonder if they`ll kiss their first kiss?

Momo: *breaks of the Pocky stick* OK I give up I am not letting shiro-chan steal my first kiss.

Me: Toshiro wins! Congrats* runs to Toshiro and hugs him*

Yume:*sweat drop* and the next person of the game is Yumichika!

Yumichika: Why me, this is the most not beautiful thing I will bw doing, okay I will be going with a guy cos` I don`t like any of the girls here in the love way.

Everyone: He`s gay…

Nakou: Um boy and the guy is Yu-mi-chi-ka again?

Me: *still hugging Toshiro* He can`t play with himself so he will be awarded not needing to play!

All except Yumichika: What?

Yumichika: Yay! I won`t have to do something so ugly!

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* Soifon hit him with the mallet the medium size one

Soifon: with pleasure *hits Yumichika on the head hard*

Yumichika: *faints*

Nakou: Next one is Ichigo, and I bet he will choose a girl because he wants to play with Rukia!

Ichigo: How did you know

All: It`s obvious!

Ichigo: Shut up * goes to emo corner for 10 secs and comes back*

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* and the lucky lady is really Rukia! And this time I bet they will have a draw cos they can`t stop kissing!

All: Has she turned a bit too hyper?

Me: What?

Ichigo: Lets have chocolate

Rukia: no strawberry

Ichigo: chocolate

Rukia: Strawberry!

Yume: Soifon, do as you please to shut them up but keep then awake and get a double flavored Pocky

Soifon: Sure!*hits Ichigo with a mallet just enough so he doesn't faint and stuffs a double flavored Pocky in Rukia's hand*

Rukia: Wow double flavoured!

Ichigo: Come on get on with it, I don`t want to be wacked by a mallet again.

…..*chew chew chew….Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss*….

Nakou: Times up TIMES UP! It's a draw.

*still kissing and Yume shoves them in the closet so no one has to watch them making it out*

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* yay I am right! *kiss Toshiro on the cheek*

Toshiro:*blushes*

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro*next is Nel!

Nel: wat is pocky gum? *puff* ok I know what it is now and I am going with a boy.

Nakou: Boy it is and it is grimm-kitty!

Grimmjow aka grimm kitty: what did you call me?

Nakou: Soifon! Weapons out!

Soifon: jintek shakusets suzumebachi!

Grimmjow: I`m sorry ok? And can I give up?

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* no but you can play for 1 sec and break the stick!

Grimmjow: ok*breaks the stick instantely*

Nel: That was boring could you kill him for punishment

Yume: sure!

Soifon: Nigge ketusats

Grimmjow: *dies*

Nakou: ok next… yoruichi!

Yoruichi: Guy of course! I am not a lesbian!

Soifon: I was kind of hoping she chose a girl…

Renji: lesbian…

Soifon: what? *hits him hard with a fist*

Renji: didn`t you say she had to get permission?

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* special occasion it was!

Nakou: Enough and the guy is Urahara

Soifon:*goes to cry in emo corner*

…*chew chew kiss kiss and Urahara backs off*….

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* yoruichi wins!

Toshiro: When will you stop hugging me?

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* until you date me!

All: *sweatdrop*

Yume: Next is renji

Renji: why do I have to play such a stupid game

Yume:*punched him in the face hard*

Nakou: haha and I will choose for you and it is a boy and it is Byakuya!

Renji&Byakuya:What?

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* just play all right!

Byakuya: green tea flavour

*renji backs of immediately just a little faster than Byakuya*

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* scince Rukia and Ichigo tied they will both loose as I can`t alow more than four finalists unless one of them gives up their place then one of you can take it.

Toshiro: I give up.

Me: *still hanging on to Toshiro* ok I don`t want you to kiss other girls either so Ichigo's in isn`t he Rukia?

Rukia: yep!

Yume: and it starts!

*Nel wins Byakuya, Ichigo wins Byakuya, Yoruichi wins Byakuya, Yoruichi wins Ichigo, Nel wins Yoruichi, Nel wins Ichigo*

Me and Yume and Naomi: Nel wins! And her prize is to help Soifon in her punishments next time and choose wether to play or not!

Toshiro:" I think I`ll have to date her or she will not stop hugging me and sleep with me" Umm Naomi will you go out with me?*blushes*

Me:* lets go of Toshiro and kisses him on the lips* yay!

Yoruichi: someone`s finally growing up!

Toshiro: Shut up! Or I will be stuck with her forever!

Me: why not?

All: *sweat drop*

Me: ok bye for now I got a date and also please give dares or truths as next time we will be playing truth or dare and if anyone wants to co-host just tell me and I will consider it and please tell me your personality! People who come up with dares will be credited!


End file.
